Diners and Sex Drives
by J-J-Sawyer-Phillips
Summary: Emma insinuates that she may have had a fake orgasm. Killian views the statement as a challenge.


Killian merely smirks at her, otherwise completely unruffled by her insinuation of a moment ago. He stood up from his side of the booth, then leaned down toward her, lips barely brushing the loose curls that had fallen around her ear. "Meet me in the men's washroom in exactly one minute, Miss Swan. I find myself hungry for something else entirely now."

It took her all of two seconds to completely forget about their breakfast order and want to follow him. But she mentally counts to forty-five before standing up and following him, so that their leaving the main room of the diner isn't immediately connected in the minds of the other patrons. It takes her less than her planned fifteen seconds to walk to the back, but she still doesn't get a chance to knock. He opens the door, grabs her wrist, and pulls her into his body. He spins her around and uses their momentum and her body to shut the door; he rubs his nose along hers while his left hand skims along her side gently and engages the lock. He captures her lips with his and sweeps his tongue inside her mouth, plundering and invading. It's one of the thing she loves most about being with Killian Jones—the way he kisses—like she's a delectable treat, something to be consumed completely, whether you're in the mood to devour or to savor. And clearly, the man is starved for her.

He starts nibbling and nipping along her jaw, teasing the soft, vulnerable skin where face and throat meet. Emma's hands slip along his waist, grabbing his ass and grinding her hips into his so she can feel his erection pressing into her belly. A growl rises up out of his chest and vibrates along her skin perfectly. She lets go of him, but only so she can work on his belt buckle and the button and fly of his jeans. Then she untucks and pulls up his shirt so her hands can caress a path of seduction along his well-defined abs. Then next sound he makes is a strangled moan as she continues with her not so innocent touches to his stomach and the waistline of his boxers. He grips her waist and brings her flush against him, spinning them around until her ass hits the sink counter. She tilts her hips up, not only to increase the friction as she rubs up against him, but also to give him better access to her jeans. She's offering herself to him and she knows it drives him wild!

Emma slips her hands under his sweater again, this time lifting it over his head. He managed to work open the top button before raising his arms to comply with her unspoken request to have his naked skin against hers. She leans back, biting her lower lip and watching his hands attack her zipper and then slide palms down along her hips, peeling her panties off with her jeans. While he slips them all the way off, she pulls her blouse off, leaving her bra exactly where it is. He kisses her stomach once before standing back up; they reach inside his boxers at the same moment, hands clashing. They both stifle their laughter at the absurd little fight, before kissing and making up. Killian moans when the tip of his cock parts her already wet pussy and sinks in the first inch. She's always so ready for him, so eager and welcoming, practically begging him to fuck or make love to her whenever an opportunity presents itself. He lifts her right leg, wrapping it around his waist as he pushes all the way inside her.

She whimpers at his first thrust, drowning the sound in the hot, needy way she's kissing him. He pumps his hips in a bruising, punishing rhythm, but his tongue and teeth and lips are persuasively gentle, while his thumb dances in slow, lazy circles between her thighs. It's the contrast of gentle and soft, the confusion of what's happening to her body that have her pussy getting even wetter, preparing for release. Their panting is soft, breaths wafting hot and urgent across the other's cheek. She's so close, but she listens for the quiet keening sound he makes, deep in the back of his throat that tells her she'll be able to take him over the edge with her. When he makes it, she works her inner muscles, milking him hard and thrusting her hips to increase the pressure of his thumb. She mewls and bites down on his lower lips when she comes, throwing her head back as sparks of pleasure flicker down her body like lightning strikes.

Her orgasm brings his, white light bursting behind his eyes as he comes inside her. No barriers, no fears between them. He pounds into her a few more times, pulling whimpers from her throat as he prolongs her torment and pleasure. "Now that there can be NO doubt you have been satisfied _at least_ once this morning, may we pretend that we are not uncontrollable adolescents and go eat our breakfast?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][]

After hastily redressing and walking out separately to the main room of the diner, they found their food packaged to go. With a note from Ruby.

_Next time, just order it to go or get a room. Or just to go—wolf hearing and smell, people!_


End file.
